A Date to remember
by Veyniac97
Summary: This is first my fan-fiction for the Disney XD television show "Kickin' it". Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was sitting cross-legged with her physics book on her lap. Kim Crawford was completing her test review sheet. She was halfway done when her cell phone buzzed she slid her phone open to see who had sent her a text it was Jack.

**Hi Kim:)**** Want to do something?**

She smiled. She loved texting Jack it was always great talking to him. **Hi Jack! I'd love to do something but I'm studying for my physics test.**

**Kim, that test is on Monday, it's Friday. Come on, no one should be studying on a Friday.**

**I suppose you're right. What would we do then?**

**I was thinking maybe a dinner at Felafel Phil's or maybe I could cook something and **

**we could eat at the Dojo.**

Kim thought this over. Her, and Jack having dinner together alone. It had been a while since their first date. **Okay, when though?**

**How about in an hour?**

**Sounds good. See you then. :)  
**

**See you then. :)**

Kim closed her book and put it on her bedside desk. She had a date to get ready for.

...

"You want to what?" Rudy asked. Sitting on the couch in his office.

"I want to borrow the dojo," Jack said looking out the door watching Jerry and Milton spar.

"Whatever for?"

"So then Kim and I can have a dinner."

"A dinner in my dojo? Why not go to Phil's place or Captain Corndog or something."

"Because I'm going to be making the dinner."

"Then go to her house or something."

"Ugh… Rudy. Just please just for tonight?"

"If this one date means _so_ much to you and Kim then I guess I could let you."

"Thanks Rudy!" He ran out of the office and ran to the front door see you Jerry, Milton.

Jerry looked over at Jack. "Oh, see you dude!" then he got flipped by Milton.

"Never let your guard down." Milton said.

Jack grabbed his skate board and went as fast as he could to get home so he could get ready.

So much was reeling through his mind. _Tonight's going to be perfect_ he thought. He looked down to his left wrist at the bracelet Kim gave him. It read 'J+K'. He wondered what to cook for them. Maybe he'd ask Kim what she wants. He still had forty-five minutes to figure it out.

...

*Still at the dojo*

Rudy walked out of his office.

"So what did Jack want?" Jerry asked

"Oh, just wanted to borrow the dojo." Rudy said.

"For what?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Let me guess," Milton said. "He wanted to borrow it so he can do something with Kim."

"Yeah, that's why."

"Knew it, well we'd better get out of here for when they get here."

They all walked out of the dojo Rudy turning off the lights behind them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was a bit short, I just needed to get the ball rolling with this story. There will be Kick moments later on of course. Feel free to leave me any feedback to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's a half-an-hour until the date and Kim was already for it. She had her make-up on even though Jack said that she looked just fine without any. She was in an Orange Blouse and a matching orange skirt. She had her purse with some extra make-up, breath mints, and mint bubble gum. She was just on her laptop watching one of her favorite T.V shows: The suite life of Zack and Cody. Then she heard the doorbell downstairs.

_That's weird. _she thought _Jack shouldn't be here for another half-hour_. She walked down stars to see who it was. She looked through the peep-hole of the door. It was Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons! Probably coming for revenge no doubt. She ducked so they wouldn't see someone in the peep-hole.

"Come on Kimberly," Frank said. "We know your home."

Hearing Frank call her 'Kimberly' enraged her. Anytime anyone called her 'Kimberly' she got mad she hated that name. She had always been called either 'Kimmy' or 'Kim' which 'Kimmy' she didn't mind all that much but preferred 'Kim'. _Just slow your breathing Kim._ she told herself. _Just calm down_

"Come on Kim" it sounded like Jack's voice.

"Really Frank that's the best _Jack _you can do?" Frank said to himself.

"I thought it sounded spot on" another Black Dragon said.

_Me too_ Kim thought.

"Shut up, Carson!" Frank said. "It was awful!"

"Hey, just saying it was pretty good" Carson said.

"Omigosh" Kim whispered. "Why didn't I think of this sooner." She dug around in her purse and found her phone opened it and started typing rapidly and sent a text to Jack. Hopefully he'll be here soon.

…

Jack was in his room trying to figure out what to wear tonight on the date when his phone vibrated on his bed. He walked over and opened it. It was a text from Kim. He opened the text.

**Jack! Black Dragons outside my house at the very least two. Please hurry! -Kim**

**Wait there! I'll be over as fast as I can.**

He closed his phone and ran downstairs and out the door he can worry about his out fit later. His girlfri- Kim was in trouble! He hopped on his skateboard but then looked at his car a 2012 Camaro resting in the driveway.

"What was I thinking?" he said looking at his skateboard. He ran back inside grabbed his keys and climbed in to his car and pulled out of the driveway. "Hold on Kim!" He said. "I'm coming!"

…

Within five minutes he was in Kim's neighborhood. He slowed down to not draw the attention of the Black Dragons he stopped about two houses away. He could see her house was surrounded by Black Dragons.

He quickly sent a text to Kim. **I'm here I'm just a few houses away is there anyway you can get to me?**

…

**No, not without going through a few yards and you'd be surprised at how many people don't like you going through them.**

…

**What if I cause a distraction?**

…

**Then what would I do?**

…

**Go around the corner and I'll see you there.**

…

**Okay see you in a few, hope your plan works.**

…

**Me too, me too.**

…

…

Jack slowly pulled forward closer to Kim's house and rolled down his window and honked his horn. "Hey Black Dragons!" he yelled. All of them looked toward his way.

He slammed his foot on the accelerate. His car started speeding down the street he looked in the review mirror hoping to see Black dragons chasing him. There were. He turned a corner and to his surprise the dragons were still chasing him.

"Go now Kim." He said to himself. "Go now."

…

Kim first looked out the peep-hole to make sure there was no one directly outside. There wasn't. She slowly opened the door. She walked out slowly looking both ways. To her right Jack and all the dragons going left. Well all the dragons but two! She quickly ran to the street corner and turned right. She peeped around the corner. Hopefully they didn't see her. Thankfully they didn't. She breathed a sigh of relieve and sat down and waited.

Five minutes past. _Where's Jack? _She thought. _He should have been back by now._ She peeped around the corner again. The two dragons were still there and Jack's car came zooming behind her and turned the corner. She hid under a tree. The dragons were all running by. One tripped and fell. Kim snickered but immediately regretted it because the dragon that fell was the sensei of the Black Dragons Ty. He directly at her he pulled out what looked like a rag he walked over and pulled her out and put the rag over my mouth.

"Kimberly Crawford," he said. "We finally have you. Now Jack will be putty in our hands."

"Jack…" She said. Then she blacked out.

* * *

This one is a little longer but still a little short. They might get longer as I go they might not it just depends on what I steer the story. I might have the next chapter up tomorrow I might not. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm having a way fun time writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a couple of rounds around the neighborhood Jack couldn't see anymore Black Dragons in his rear-view mirror so he figured he lost them. He drove around the corner where he told Kim to go. Once he was there he rolled down his window. "Kim," He whispered. No answer. "Kim," he whispered a little louder. No answer. "Kim? You there." no longer whispering. Still no answer. He got out of his car and looked around he didn't see anything but a purse with a note attached.

"Is this Kim's?" he asked himself. He picked up the note. It Read: _Jack Brewer, We the awesome Black Dragons have your girlfriend Kimberly, and the only way you're going to get her back is to join us. Not just you however, both you AND Kim have to join us. Who's more important: Your girlfriend Kim? Or your fool of a Sensei Rudy. Think it over give us your answer quickly for I know you have a very important date tonight. You know where to find us. - The Black Dragons_

_Really? _Jack thought. _They think they can make me make a choice like that? Well they have another thing coming._ He hopped in his car and put Kim's purse in the passenger seat and started driving to the mall as fast as he can possibly go.

…

When she woke up. Kim was tied to a chair. From what Kim could see she was in the Black Dragon dojo. She felt terrible. she felt like was drugged which she may have been what was in that rag?

"Hello Kim." She looked up. It was sensei Ty.

"Ty," Kim said.

"So nice of you to join us again."

She scoffed. "Join you? Fat chance."

"Oh I think we do have a chance."

"Why's that?"

"Because we have you."

"So?"

"If we have you Jack will have no choice but to join us. And if he joins us you won't have a choice either too"

"Wrong we always has a choice."

"That's true but not if we have enough assurance in this case…you."

"Nope, you'll never be able to crack Jack. He will stand strong!"

"That's what you think. Enough talking." He turned around.

"Wait your just going to leave me here? Tied up?"

"What are you talking about? You got your self loose three minutes ago."

"Worth a try." She stood up and ran as fast as she could at Ty. _What am I thinking?_ she thought. She jumped her leg extended.

Ty blocked it like it was nothing. "Are you kidding? Did you forget where you learned all your moves?" He took out the rag and put it up to her mouth again.

"Not… again…" Kim said weakly. "Please…hurry…Jack…" She blacked out.

Frank walked in. "Sensei Ty, Jack should be here any minute now."

"Great. Tie her up."

"Again?"

"Yes but this time so she can't escape we need to use her to get Jack to join us."

"Why do you want Jack to join so bad?"

"Because with him our dojo we will be unstoppable. But with both Kim and Jack with the Wasabi Warriors they will never be stopped."

"What if your plan doesn't work?"

"Frank! Just tie her up!"

"Yes sensei!"

…

Within Five minutes Jack was at the Mall, it was still open and a lot of people where still there. He walked around trying to remember where the Black Dragon dojo was. He eventually found it and looked inside the window. Right in the middle of the room was Kim tied to a chair. He opened the door and ran to Kim.

She looked up. "Jack!" She exclaimed. "You came to save me!"

"Of course, Why wouldn't I save my girlfriend?"

"Jack… you actually called me your girlfriend." she said a giant smile crossing her face.

"Yeah," Jack said smiling. "I did."

"Now get us out of here. Ty wants to use me to recruit you to the Black Dragons."

"I know" he said working with the knot. "Got it! Man that knot was really well done."

"Tied by my best student." a voice said.

Jack and Kim both turned their heads to where it came from. Ty was standing there with two of his students on each side.

"How nice of you to be here Jack Brewer"

"Let us go!"

"How about not."

"Isn't Kidnapping illegal?" Kim asked.

"Who's going to find out that we did this?"

"We're going to tell the cops."

"How about I cut you a deal you against each of my students. If They win you and Kim join the Black Dragons. If you win you and Kim can leave and enjoy your date."

"First off how did you find out about out 'date'?"

"Not important."

"If I win, You stop trying to recruit both Kim and I or anyone in the Wasabi Warriors. We'll also won't tell anyone about what happened tonight."

"Hmm, Deal."

"Jack!" Kim whispered. "What are you thinking?" These are Black Dragons! They're cheating black belts."

"Don't worry about it Kim. I can handle it. I'll get us out of this I promise." He leaned in and kissed Kim on the cheek.

She blushed. "Good luck." She walked out of the arena.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter three I hope you can see what's coming next. Anyway it might be a few days before the next update. Also if you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to share with your friends.


	4. Not a chapter

A/N I know I'm not really supposed to do this but I need to update you guys on something. I'm sad to report that this story is going into a temporary hiatus. It's not going away nor am I done with it. I just need a break. This story will resume shortly after I get my new laptop which isn't really to far away.

I know how much you guy's like this story so I'll try to get my laptop as soon as I can so I can get back to writing this and finish it up. I MIGHT even surprise you with one last chapter before the hiatus I'm not sure. I hope you undersand.

See ya around

~Veyniac97


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know I said that this would be in Hiatus for a while but I was being in a creative mood tonight so I wrote a quick chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kim was out side the ring first up was Frank, They bowed to each other. Frank then threw a punch. Jack caught it.

"Why do you always make that mistake?" Jack asked. Jack whirled and threw Frank down to the ground.

Frank grunted. "That was pretty impressive." Frank got up and walked over to Ty.

"Frank, you really need to learn _not_ to do that when going up against Jack. Ty said,

"Yeah, I know."

Next was Carson. "Haven't seen you before." Jack said.

"I'm a new recruit."

"I see."

They bowed then started going against each other. From what Kim saw it was strike after strike, block after block, until Jack did a sweep kick and made Carson fall over.

"Very Impressive Jack. There's only one more student that I'll have you face."

"And who's that?"

"Me." Said a very familiar voice. Jack new it all too well.

Jack slowly turned around and saw Kai. "Kai," he said.

"Jack," Kai said back.

To Jack's disdain he bowed to Kai. Then they started going against each other with techniques even Kim yet had to master. Frank walked over to Kim.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said.

"Jack's my boyfriend." Kim said as a threat.

Frank backed away holding up his hands. "Easy," He said. "No need to pin him on me."

"Unless you give me a reason." Kim said giving a threatening glare.

Kim heard a loud grunt. She turned her head to see Kai on the floor Jack holding Kai's foot in a hold.

Kai hit the floor with his hand to basically indicate 'uncle'.

Jack let go and threw Kai's foot to the ground.

"Very good Jack," Ty said. "As much as I want you a black dragon I am a man of my word. I will not try to recruit you or Kim,"

"Or?" Jack said. There was still more.

Ty put his head down. "Anyone from the bobby wasabi dojo."

"That's right." Jack said.

"You and Kimberly may go enjoy your date."

"_Never_ call me that again." Kim said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ty teased.

"That's it! She started to storm over to Ty. When Jack stepped in front of her.

"Easy," he said. "Just be glad it's all over." That's when Kim just fell apart crying.

Jack pulled her in a hug. "Let it out." he said stroking her hair. "Hey, Ty?"

"Yes?"

"What were you exactly planning to _do_ to Kim?"

"Nothing really, we just threatened to do something maybe make her eat foods she doesn't like."

"Okay..." Jack said. He turned his attention back to Kim. "Come on" He said. "Let's get out of here."

Kim laced her fingers through Jacks. "Okay," She said tears still running down her cheeks.

They walked out of the Black dragon dojo to get ready for their date which was yet to come.

...

Kim had already changed her clothes she was now in a floral print skirt and a Pink blouse. Kim heard a knocking on her door. She walked over and opened it. It was Jack. He wasn't dressed in a tux as Kim kind of hoped but he still was in nice clothes for the occasion.

"Wow Kim," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She smiled. "You look handsome."

"Thanks," He smiled back. "Shall we go he said holding out his arm."

"Yes," Kim said putting her arm through his.

They walked out to Jack's car, got in and drove to Seaford mall as quickly as possible.

* * *

A/N I know it's short but for good reasons. I wanted the actual date to be a separate chapter. So now it's going in it's official temporary Hiatus. bwahahaha just Imagine what might happen next.

P.S I have a few tiny date ideas so if you have any please share I could use some for the big finale. (The date chapter)


	6. Final Chapter

**A/N Like I said This wouldn't come out till I got my laptop which I did so now I can write easier without worrying about time limits on my other computer. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Despite the time of night there was still a lot of people still at the mall. Jack parked the car and walked to the other side to open the door for Kim.

"Thanks," she said as she climbed out.

"No Problem." Jack said,

"So, Dinner?"

"Well I thought that we might do a small activity first,"

"Why?"

"Well just so we can calm down and just spend time with each other."

"Oh, Okay. So what did you have in mind?"

"Glow-in-the-dark Mini-Golf."

"Yes! I love that place even though I've only been there one other time."

"When was that?"

"Um…" Kim hesitated.

"Kim?"

"You know before our first date how Jerry though I liked him?"

"Yeah?"

"That's when."

"Oh, I see."

"Um… let's just go."

"Yeah, let's"

They walked through the mall to the Mini-golf place.

"Why is there so many people here?" Kim asked.

"Probably because it's the weekend." Jack replied.

"True. True."

They arrived at the golf place a little bit later and Jack held open the door for Kim as she walked in.

"Thanks, again." She smiled.

"You're Welcome." Jack smiled back.

They walked up to the front desk. There was a teen about their age with red hair. He was looking down playing his 3DS.

They waited for the guy to notice them. "Ahem." Jack cleared his throat.

The teen looked up. It was Milton!

"Milton?" Jack and Kim said together.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah." Jack said. "But first what are you doing here?"

"I work here. What about you guys?"

"Um…" Jack started.

"We're on a date Milton." Kim said. "Can't you tell?"

"Right sorry, back to the subject of mini-golf our courses this month are Las Vegas, and Paris." Milton said.

"What do you mean courses?" Jack asked.

"The manager here thought it would be cool to do individual courses every month last month was the Moon and Salt Lake City."

"So is it still Glow-in-the-Dark?" Kim asked.

"Some of it not all of it." Milton said with a voice with a tinge of sadness.

"Okay," Kim said sadly.

"Well do the Paris course," Jack said. He noticed Kim's face brighten. He knew she wanted to go there one day.

"Okay," he started pressing buttons on the monitor at the desk apparently it was touch screen. "For two people," he muttered to himself. "Alright, it's Sixteen eighty-five."

Jack pulled out his wallet and gave Milton a Twenty. Milton pressed a few more buttons and the cash register opened. He took out the change, "Here you go." He handed the change to Jack. "Enjoy your date."

"Thanks," Jack said.

Kim and Jack walked over to the rack and picked out their putters and their Golf-balls.

"Are we going to keep score?" Kim asked.

"Not unless you want to."

"Nah, just for fun."

"Okay,"

…

An hour passed even though it didn't feel like it. They waved good-bye to Milton on their way out and stated walking around the mall. After about thirty minutes past they stopped at a fountain.

"Want to make a wish?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Kim said. Jack handed her a quater. Kim held it up to her mouth and whispered very softly. _I wish Jack would kiss me_. She flipped the coin and it landed in the fountain with a small splash.

"What did you wish for?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." Kim grinned.

"Oh come one Kim!" Jack complained.

"Sorry Jack, not going to."

"Okay, fine. Let's just go have dinner." Jack started walking.

"What did you make?" Kim followed

"Spaghetti"

"I LOVE Spaghetti!"

Jack smiled. "I know that's why I made it. I also borrowed your Mom's garlic bread recipe." Jack opened the door to the dojo and walked in. Kim right behind him.

"Oh, Man! I'm loving this date. I can't think of anything that could make it better!" Then Kim tripped on some staffs.

Jack turned around and caught her. Their faces were mere inches away from kissing. "I think I can," Jack whispered softly. He leaned in and kissed Kim on the lips he thought her breath smelt like cherries. They broke apart breathlessly and stared into each other's eyes. Jack leaned back in and gave a smaller kiss.

"You just made my wish come true." Kim said smiling.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Kim nodded. "Yes, you did."

"Well I say that we finish this date up. What do you think?" He walked over to the table.

"Yeah, I think we should too."

"Great, and one thing's for sure. This has been a date to remember."

**THE ** **END**

* * *

**A/N I really hope you enjoyed this story I really enjoyed writing it. If you want more KICK stories later on just PM me and I'll see if I can start writing on it. The reason I'm asking for ideas is because this story ran me dry for KICK. But anyway, I hope to be writing more KICK or Kickin' it stories later. See ya around -Veyniac**


End file.
